


The Runaway Sammy

by Innocent Culprit (JoJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: flashslash, Flash Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/Innocent%20Culprit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedtime stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> with apologies to Margaret Wise Brown
> 
> Apr 2009 to prompt words: exhausted-blink-relieved-rocking

Once there was a little Sammy who wanted to run away.

So he said to Dean, “I’m running away.”

“You little freak,” said Dean, “If you run away, I’ll run after you.”

“Well if you run after me,” said Sammy, “I’ll jump in the river and swim to the other side.”

“Yeah, right. If you so much as put one toe in the river you’ll be in such trouble, Sasquatch, so don’t even think about it. Yeah, and I’ll tell Dad.”

“Huh, well if I’m in such trouble and you tell Dad I’ll just head up the mountain, and disappear out of sight.”

“Believe me, if you disappear out of sight up the mountain, I’ll be right behind and I’ll kick your sorry ass before you can blink.”

“Well if you’re right behind and kick my sorry ass before I can blink, I’ll go hide in the park and keep real quiet until you go away,” said the Runaway Sammy, rocking in delight.

“If you hide in the stupid park it doesn’t matter how quiet you keep, I’ll burn down every freakin’ bush in the place until I find you.”

“If you burn down every bush and find me,” said the Runaway Sammy, “you’ll be in trouble with the police, so I’ll go down to the bus station and buy a ticket to miles and miles away.”

“Man, you are so asking for it... listen, if you go down to the freakin’ bus station and dare to get a freakin’ ticket I’ll drive after you and overtake that crappy bus before it gets out of the city limits.”

“If you drive after me and overtake the bus before it gets out of the city limits I’ll jump out and keep running, farther and farther away from you down the road until you give up.”

“Oh come on ... really? You’re kidding me, right? OK, if you keep running farther and farther away from me down the road ... I won’t stop. Long as it takes, I’ll just keep running after you, until I’ve thrown you in the back of the freakin’ car and brought you home where you belong. And that’s it, Sam. Time to go to sleep.”

“That’s not it, Dean.”

A lengthy sigh.

“Sonofabitch, I’m exhausted, dude. OK. All right. I’ll catch you in my freakin’ arms, Sammy, and hug you. All right? Hug you until you squeal like a freakin’ girl. There, end of story. Now shut the hell up and go to sleep.”

“Shucks,” said Sammy, “I might just as well stay where I am and be your little Sammy.”

And so he did, feeling sleepy and relieved and more than a little triumphant.

“Have some freakin’ pie,” growled Dean.


End file.
